An area of ongoing research and development is the virtualization of assets. In particular, there exists the need to virtualize assets remotely from content clients in order to reduce the amount of memory that content clients need to correctly operate and improve the scalability and processing power of networks having content clients.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the specification and studying of the drawings.